And The Sky Was Painted In Dots
by DotsOnAWall
Summary: A collection of 35 drabbles varying in pairing, length and rating. Word 6:Dance:NejiTen:Summary: Two different types of dance, both done beautifully. Both done with grace, confidence and a lingering feeling of lust. All because of a man named Neji Hyuga.
1. Rain: Naruto and Hinata

AN: Hello all. This is a new story of mine. Going to be a collection of drabbles, 35 to be exact. All with different pairings, different ratings, and different lengths.  
I hope you enjoy these stories and if you have any suggestions then please let me know. or If you want to know what the next... word.... is... then just ask in your review or a pm and I'll let you.  
~Wow... did this sound as lame as it did in my head? *haha*

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rain – Naruto and Hinata

X^x

As I walked back to the Hyuga compound I was fighting a losing battle. Will it rain, or will it hold out until I get inside?

Of course there was nothing I could do change what was going to happen, but I liked playing the game anyway. Mainly because when I get it right, I feel that for once in my life, I win.

But the clouds decided to lets loose with the water and I watched as ground I walk on becomes darker and darker.

I turn to go down the side alley that will get me home quicker when I start to fall over.

"Ep!"

I land on the ground, hurting me butt at the same time, only to look up and see that the person who made me fall was Naruto.

"Oh my god, Hinata I am so sorry!" He grabbed me by my elbows and helped me up. "Are you okay?"

Instantly I feel my face redden. "Y-yes. I am fine."

I bow my head, ashamed to appear so weak in front of the guy that I am head over heels about.

He takes my chin in his hand and I raise my eyes to meet his. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

My eye brows scrunch. "R-right now? Bu-but it is raining."

His smile turns into one that I can only describe as sexy as he takes hold of my hand and starts to drag me into a run.

"I have some place I want to show you!"

X^x

He brings me to a clearing, hidden deep within the forest.

"I found this place my first year at the ninja academy. It is my favorite place in Konaha."

I looked around amazed. The tree's made a perfect crescent, making way for the cliff that looked down upon an ocean on the outskirts of the village.

The ocean was a clear blue, the moon light reflecting as the rain came down hard enough to make tiny little splashes easily visible from where we stood.

The moon's gaze was directly above us lighting up this secret little sanctuary. It is as though a spotlight is on us, but since no one is here to watch us, I bask in the feeling.

I look over my shoulder when I feel Naruto place his arms around my waist. I sigh as the warmth of his embrace protects me from the sky's crying.

Once he left, I started training harder than ever. I was hoping that when he came back, I would be stronger. I would train night and day. I even got the assistance of TenTen and Ino. Believe me, you have no room to be shy when you're shoved into a bar filled with horny men and have to stand up for yourself or be eaten alive. No pun intended.

Eventually, I did get stronger. But alas once he came back I was still that ignorant little girl who would follow him around. Stalking him. Nothing had changed.

Well…. That's not true. He was absolutely gorgeous! He came back tan, tall and muscular.

With new found confidence, and after a month of hiding from him, I walked up and said hello.

"_N-Naruto?"_

"_Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?"_

_I pushed my fingers together be for shoving them into the pockets of the jeans Ino bought me._

"_I-I just wanted to say hi and welcome back."_

_He smiled that goofy, sideways smile that always made me swoon.  
Trying to calm myself I took a deep breath. 'Do not pass out! Do not pass out!'_

"_Hey-" He said, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to spar with me? It's no fun when I have to do it by myself!"_

_Sparing? With Naruto-kun?_

"_Umm…. I do not know Naruto… I am not the best person…."_

_He just smiled. "Come on, it will be fine. I'll even go easy on you if you're that worried."_

_I took of my jacket and set it on the ground next to Naruto's._

"_This should be fun." He said, and then a blur of orange was flying at me._

The spar had ended quickly. Naruto had grown, not only in height and build but in power, stamina and strength as well. While I **had** gotten better- I was NO match for someone of his stature.

He easily beat me, becoming worried when he pinned me.

Slowly, as the days went on, Naruto and I became friends. Hanging out, talking, he even got me to stop stuttering… mostly.

He broke me out of my thoughts as he nudged my head with his own. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled and answered, "You."

His smile grew cheeky as he spun around still holding my waist. I blushed now that my body was smooshed up nicely against his.

He moved his lips towards mine and I eagerly followed suit.

"You have shown me all these amazing place I never had any idea even existed. What can I do for you in return?"

He just smiled at me, kissed me again and said, "You never have to do anything Hinata. I love you. I _want_ to experience these places with you. I_ want_ to see the smile on your face when I take you somewhere. I want to be the one who gets to laugh with you. I want to be the one who gets to see you dance. I want to be the one who gets to kiss you in the rain.  
Just let me do that… Just let me be with you. That is all I ask of you."

I hugged him closer to my body and gave him a kiss. Lips still touching I replied,

"Always."

* * *

Next word: Free  
Pairing: Neji and Tenten [No surprises there]

Hopefully I'll have it up soon...

AN: Smooshed is a word!!! SCREW YOU WORD, I AM GOING TO SAY SMOOSHED AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! *Cough Cough*

Also, sorry for any bad grammer- I didn't send this to my beta.


	2. Free: Neji and TenTen

Free-Neji and TenTen

X^x

**_When_**Hiashi Hyuga walked up to his nephew with a stack of papers, he was feeling very optimistic.

He handed them to Neji saying that the elders have decided they wanted Neji to be married. Being the considerate uncle he is, Hiashi was giving the list to Neji, so he could cut out the ones he would absolutely hate to marry.

Neji, being the dutiful clan member, looked over the list; crossing out names along the way.

He came to "TenTen" and instantly crossed it out; before continuing on his hack and slash of the list.

When asked why by his uncle later, he simply replied, "I would never want to marry her." and walked out the door.

"I would never want to take away her freedom.

* * *

**_TenTen_** walked into the training grounds, took out her scrolls and started the summoning process.

She jumped into the air. The white dress Neji asked her to wear today flying out on the sides.

If you were watching from the ground, you could say she looked like a bird.

Unknown to TenTen, Neji loved it when she wore dresses while training. It did not happen often, for practical reasons, but when she did, he felt a little bit of hope for his future return into his soul.

* * *

**_During_**the chuunin exams, Neji was crushed. Watching TenTen fall down again and again, he lost hope for his own battle.

If a bird that could fly was suddenly stopped, what could a caged one do?

He watched his once free bird fall. He watched the women he loved be taken out of the arena on a stretcher. He saw his name appear on the board, and all he wanted to do was run.

He wanted to steal TenTen away and run from the fight.

He was surely a coward for thinking such thoughts.

So he walked into the arena. Scared, alone, but hiding all that away.

He was a Hyuga. He could survive if he had too.

* * *

**_TenTen_**laughed. Hinata was just too cute. Naruto had FINALLY realized that Hinata liked him and asked her out.

Hinata, after fainting, obviously said yes, and after arranging a date, ran off to tell the girls.

Sakura was smirking, already knowing that Naruto had figured it out.

Ino instantly started giving Hinata tips that would make a bride blush red.

And TenTen just laughed. It took the goof ball years to figure it out, but she was happy for her friend.

If only there was a way to make Neji realize also.

* * *

**_While_**Neji was getting married TenTen smiled and cheered for the bride and groom.

Later that night, Hinata told her what Neji had told her father. That he would never want to marry TenTen. She also told her what she herself had heard Neji whisper once he left his uncles office.

After this, TenTen calmly walked up to Neji, who was standing with his slightly bored bride.

She walked up and punched him as hard as she could.

"I am **not** free. I was **never **free. I was always waiting."

And with that she left the ceremony; knowing that if she ever tried to contact Neji again, the Hyuga clan would try and kill her.

Knowing, that she would never see the love of her life again.

* * *

Next word: Lockdown  
Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura

Well, that was the second chapter. I don't particularly like this chapter. Mainly because I wrote it in like.... Half an hour. But I wanted to post it, because I can not think of anything else to write for this chapter.

I promise I will **try** to make the others longer, but I already told you, these drabbles are going to have different lengths. This just happens to be a short one.

Also, I cannot promise when the next one will be out because I am going to MD in two days and I will be spending time with my best friend in the whole wide world that I hav'nt seen in a year. I will probably be putting my photos of MD on deviantart if you want to check them out. - Link on profile.

Hats Off Too....

Kenta Raikiri - I am very pleased with your review, and thank you for your word(s). I hope you like the rest of the chapters.

HyperactiveSkittle - I hope you liked this chapter, and I will be writing more.

everything but nothing - Thank you and I will, I'm just not sure when :S

Anyways,

*

*

*

Love Dotty

*  
*


	3. Lockdown: Kakashi and Sakura

Lockdown – Kakashi and Sakura

X^X

"How the HELL did you get me in here?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Now Sakura calm down."

"NO! I will not fucking calm down! You put me in _prison_ Kakashi. **YOU** put **ME **in **PRISON.**"

Sakura was storming around the room. If it weren't for the chakra blockers on her wrists she would have punch the wall into dust a long time ago.

"**You **have me cleaning the clothes of murders. **You** have me fixing meals for people who molested children. **You** have me getting _strip searched_. **You** have all my weapons being taken away and probably never returned! **You** put me in PRISON! Do you get that?!"

She sat down on the bunk, next to Kakashi, her head falling into her hands. "How did I get in here?"

"Well…. We were-"

"Not. A. Word."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura don't worry. Tsunade is going to come and get us out and clear up this mess."

"Yeah in three weeks or so, don't you remember? She is away in Suna!" Sakura moved her head out of her hands to lay it against the wall.

"Sakura, calm d… just relax. You're the second strongest medic-nin in Konaha, you're going to make it through this and everything will be fine."

Sakura sigh heavily. "It's not that I don't think I can make it through the three weeks Kakashi. I mean come on! I'm Tsunade's apprentice. How can those ANBU-nins think that we were trying to do that? God, sometimes, shinobi are just so fucking stupid!"

"I know Sakura, but listen, we deal with the ANBU for the weeks or so, giving them hell while we're at it at then we can go back home and give our friends a good laugh."

She glared at him. "If I didn't love your sorry ass I wouldn't be in this mess."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That is true. Ah, the price of getting to have sex with Konaha's most desirable bachelor."

"You better not be calling yourself a bachelor anymore! If I hear that you have been screwing around on _me,_ your girlfriend of two and a half years, your face is going to be pounded into the Hokage monument!" she said joking.

He pulled her towards him, smiling. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers. His pace was to slow for her apparently, because she reached her arms around the back of his neck pulling him towards her. His tongue darted out to lick her lips, begging for entry; which of course she automatically gave him.

They broke apart, needing the musky oxygen the bars of the cell gave them.

"Your best friend is Konaha's biggest gossip. You don't think you would have heard if I was fooling around with someone else. And also, why the fuck would I want anyone else your perfect."

He felt her smile against his lips. "Stop trying to pull me into a cliché Kakashi."

His eyebrows raised in question. "Oh? And in what cliché were two powerful shinobi sitting in a prison cell for an act they didn't commit, while one is trying to get the other to sleep with them?"

Sakura just glared. "You are going to be the death of me, Hakate Kakashi."

They both turned to look at the door when they heard steps coming down the hall.

"Haruno Sakura? You are to come with me."

Sakura sighed again. "Fine; do I have a roommate? I don't want a roommate."

Kakashi smirked as she was taken out of the room. "I'll see you later Sakura." She gave _his_ customary two finger wave as she walked away.

* * *

She walked into the breakfast/lunch/dinner hall instantly looking through the metal chain fence that separated the women from the men.

She went along the line getting her food, if it could be called food, and then went and sat down.

She sat at the farthest table in the back of the room, right next to the fence. A table they claimed the first day. Now two weeks into their stay, no one would go near it. Kakashi was already waiting there for her. The fence, instead of going through it, just went up and over it. Sure it was nailed to the wood it was resting upon, but it was the closest Kakashi and Sakura could get while they were stuck in there.

She picked at her food while waiting for him to talk. She was sure he had heard that she had been to the infirmary.

"What did you do?"

She glared down at her food. Sure she deserved his condescending tone but still; he didn't need to say it so meanly.

"I bent down to turn up the TV."

His eyes widened and then he smirked, after that, he frowned. "Did you give her hell?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"Naturally, she is still in the infirmary, while I am obviously out already."

He smirked again as he picked up an apple; one of the few edible things in that place.

Even if he would never tell her, her supernatural strength was quite a turn on. The fact that she could still pummel her opponent even with chakra blockers was amazing.

Apparently it had taken the two weeks they were in there, which had been full of boredom and despair, to make something happen.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

A tall, big breast, blonde haired women came barreling through the door. She stormed over to Sakura unlocked her chakra blockers and told her to get Kakashi through.

Sakura easily lift the fence off of the table, the nail proving to be very weak.

He bent down, kissing her on the lips before picking her up bridal style and walking out the door behind Tsunade.

When they passed the infirmary on the way out, Sakura looked at the woman she had put in there and said a simple, "Later!"

The woman's eyes widened when she looked at Tsunade and then at Sakura seeing that her and Kakashi were both ninja's that were being released by the Hokage.

Once they were outside Sakura turned her head to talk to Tsunade.

"How come you're back so soon? You were supposed to be in Suna for another week."

"I'm heading back there right now. But you see, when Gaara got a message from Naruto saying that it was urgent I return because two of my best ninja's were in prison under scrutiny of terrorism, I had to return. What were you really doing?"

"Well," started Kakashi. "We were making out in the middle of the forest and some of the guards passed by and though we were trying to sneak in to the prison to let out some of our "fellow terrorist" that had apparently been making out and then tried to steal something from some vault of another."

Tsunade shook her head. "I just can't leave you guys alone. Whether it's you two or Naruto, or Shikamaru or Kiba, even Genma for fucks sake. Why the hell can't you guys stay out of trouble when I am out of the village?

Kakashi started to answer before Tsunade said to shove it.

"Stay out of trouble! If you are in prison again, or if you even do the slightest thing to annoy someone I will personally put you in the hospital."

Sakura just smiled knowing that her mentor would never do that, but the threat was always nice.

Tsunade turned down a different path. "Get home in one peace."

They headed toward home where they could finish what they started all those weeks ago.

* * *

Next Word: Colours  
Pairing: Shikamaru and Ino

I am not particularly happy with this. But as I wrote it I found that I didn't want to write about them. They are my favorite pairing so it is weird, and normally I wouldn't publish something that I didn't like but I am too tired and too busy to write anything better, especially if I want to work on something else.

Dotty


	4. Colours: Shikamaru and Ino

Colours – Shikamaru and Ino

X^X

"Come on Shikamaru! I don't want to miss a light show that only happens once very thirty years because your slowpoke ass decided not to move!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

God, why was Ino making him do this?

"Ino, why do we have to go see this thing? It will be around in another thirty years?"

She stopped, turned and glared at him.

"So, why do we have to go to this? I can think of much better ways to be spending my Saturday night."

"We have to do this because; we might not be around to see another one."

With that said, she ran up the hill, yelling for Shikamaru to hurry up his lazy behind or there would be hell to pay.

He jumped into the trees that ran alongside the hokage monument and easily caught up to his girlfriend of two and a half months. While Ino was still in one of the top three spots on his "most troublesome" list, he found that over his many years of knowing her, somehow, despite her annoying nature, he grew to love her.

He slipped an arm around her waist and dragged her back to him.

"Relax! It's still light out and probably will be for another hour. We have plenty of time."

She shut her eyes and let him guide her.

"I just want to get a good seat. "

"We will!" He assured her. She just smiled. He had an IQ of over 200, he would probably know best.

"And Ino, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're around to see the next one."

She laid her head back onto his chest. "Thank you Shikamaru; but we're ninja. We never know when our time is up."

Despite the sad thought, Shikamaru know that what she said was true. And he vowed to make this a night she'll never forget.

"Keep your eyes closed."

He picked her up, one hand under her legs, the other on her back.

He ran to the top of the mountain and looked around at the people already setting up. He walked past them all and jumped up into the tree. Continuing up till they were as high as they could go.

It turned out Ino was right. The light he thought would be around for another couple hours was down to a dim glimmer.

"You can open your eyes Ino."

Slowly, she raised them looking around her.

"This is the perfect spot. Thank you Shikamaru."

"You are welcome Ino."

And together, they watched the last of the sunset, before huddling together as the bright lights flew across the sky.

* * *

Next Time: Chapter 5 = Spelunking: Shino and Hinata

Authors Note

Sorry this is so late; but I have been moving, I started school again and honestly, I just don't have time to write.

Reviews are welcome but not demanded.

Dotty :]


	5. Spelunking: Shino and Hinata

Spelunking – Shino and Hinata

X^X

"Hey Shino, how are you today?"

I popped my head around the side of his house. He was sitting on the patio, a stone table in front of him with a variety of bug catching equipment on it.

"Just preparing to go spelunking, why are you here? Do you need something?"

I climbed the stairs and sat next to him. "No, I just thought I would see if you wanted to have lunch. I asked Kiba if he would like to go also but he said he wanted to sleep all day."

I laughed; sometimes the dog-nin could be so ridiculous. "But I didn't realize you had plans with your dad. We can go another time."

He looked up from the tools. "My father is on a mission right now. He is not joining me, why did you presume that he was?"

My mouth fell open, but Shino was always blunt, not meaning to sound mean. "Well… it's just that… well… don't you normally going to him?"

He nodded. "He was going to go with me, but then he got a mission."

"Oh, I see. So… you're going to go by yourself?"

He nodded again.

I gasped, "You're going into a dark, bug infested cave by yourself? What if you get hurt? They're not your Kikaichu; they may not like you!"

I could see the barely visible smirk appear from under the neck of his jacket. "I'll be fine Hinata. Bugs do not frighten me."

I blushed; I could feel his gaze from behind his sunglasses. "I know you're not scared of them…"

I felt foolish for worrying, after all, he does have bug living in him, he probably understands them better than anyone, but still; what if he fell?

"But what if your ropes give out? Or what if the rock gives way? I think you should put off your trip."

He shook his head. "The weather is good today. Tomorrow it might not be that way."

"Well then I am going with you." My mind made up, I started to look at what he had on the table. "I wonder in the store in town is still open. I should go purchase what I will need before it's too late."

"I have extra's." His dad's probably.

"But I can't use those. I'll just go buy my own."

I could just see the hint of a scowl. "Do not be absurd, if I have the right equipment, why waste your money?"

"But I-" His gaze cut me off, "Are you sure you don't mind me tagging along?" He just smiled at me.

He stood up, handed me a pack and started walking to the front gate. "I don't mind. It will be fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I muttered sarcastically. It had taken a long time, but slowly Shino and Kiba had got me to stop stuttering and to open up more. No one was more surprised then I when I learned I could be quite mocking.

I could practically hear the smirk in his answer. "Don't worry; I won't let the bugs bite you."

I laughed and jogged up to walk next to him.

"So, just where are we going?"

"Not far." He answered. "It is a cave just outside of Konaha's gate."

I looked up at the bright sky. "Do you think we will be back for dinner? I've brought something to eat, but well… if we stay there to late…"

He looked up before looking at me. "I believe we will be back around seven. Is that alright? You can leave earlier if need be."

"No, that's fine. Neji will just have to make his own meal tonight." I joked.

"How is your cousin these days?"

I was surprised. Shino rarely asked about my family, or anyone's for that matter. He preferred to talk about the daily life in the village then personal things.

"Neji is fine. He is seeing a lot of TenTen these days. Well… I suppose no more than normal, but he seems happier when he gets to see her. And she has finally been allowed inside the compound. I mean, only to the training grounds, but still, it's an improvement. I think they would be happy if they got together.

He laughed, "Are you trying to play matchmaker Hinata?"

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Of course not; I'm merely saying that if someone was to give them a rather large push in the right direction I would not be the person who would try to stop them!"

He laughed again. "Oh Hinata."

We walked in a comfortable silence before we turned to go into the trees. Once we were surrounded Shino seemed uncomfortable. "Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Hinata…" He sighed, "I'm perfectly healthy."

"You know that's not what I am asking about. You're normally not so… standoff-ish. You're quite, but you've never seemed annoyed at being in my presence. Have I done something to upset you?"

I dropped my gaze from his face, afraid of his answer. Maybe he thinks this is a bad idea; or that I am ruining something he does with his dad. I wonder if he thinks I'll be disgusted by him if I see all the bugs suddenly swarm him is greeting. Or what if all the girl bugs take a liking to him, what would I do then? But what if-

"Hinata!" Shino had grabbed my waist pulling me back onto the tree branch I was falling from, and in doing so, pulled me against his chest. My breath caught and I relaxed as I could feel his heart beat against my back.

I could feel his breath against my neck as I lent my head back against his shoulder. "Don't fall." He whispered in my ear. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

I turned my head up trying to catch his eyes. "Shino?"

Suddenly he pushed my away from him, holding on to my arms until he was sure I had my footing. "We're almost there now. No time for stopping."

He voice was back to its normal melancholy tone, the husky edge he just carried was nowhere in sight.

I resisted the urge to drop to the ground and huddle against a tree till I could gain my thoughts and followed after him, moving from tree to tree, always keeping a short distance behind.

When we arrived at the cave, he walked in leaving me to follow. I couldn't help but feel as though we weren't going to be able to go back to normal.

I walked inside the cave and was met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Hundreds of thousands of glow worms surrounded the walls of the cave, creating a beautiful green glow along the floor.

"Oh Shino, it's so pretty; no it's more than pretty!"

I gasped as he put his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I could say the same about you. They seem to suit you."

I tuned in his arms, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Huh, they suit me?"

"The glow makes your eyes stand out. They look beautiful." Even in this dim light I could tell by his smirk that a blush had risen to my checks without my approval.

"I'm… confused." I rested my head upon my chest as I voiced my concern; wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm not." I could feel his voice vibrate against me like a soft hum. "Well at least one of us knows." I laughed, "Can you explain it to me?"

"I thought it was obvious." He whispered in my ear. "I'm in love with you."

I froze in shock. He started to back away before I wrap my arms around him tightly. "When did you figure this out?"

"About three months ago." He voice was shy, almost embarrassed.

I laughed, "And you never said anything?"

"I didn't want to scare you away, I knew how you felt about Naruto, and after he had just started going out with Sakura… I didn't want to be the rebound guy."

I squeezed him even tighter. "You knew I was over Naruto… how?"

"You started being happier when you were with Kiba and I; and you didn't seem so down when either of them were mentioned."

"But you still didn't tell me."

He rubbed my back, tilting his head to lie against mine. "I was afraid you would say no."

"Is that you subtle way of asking me out?" I chuckled thinking of how he probably thought he was go about this all wrong, when for me, it couldn't be more right.

"Yes." I could see his blush from above his jacket.

I slowly moved one of my hands from his waist up to the zipper keeping me from seeing his face. I drew it down till I could see the top of his shirt and kept my hand there on his chest. I then drew my other hand up his back and took of his sunglasses, placing them on top of my head.

"Now I'll be able to tell people that my boyfriend is in fact a very handsome man."

He smiled, instantly realizing that I was agreeing to date him.

I sighed moving as far away from him as his arms allowed. "You better let me go if you want to collect your bugs."

"I don't want to." He pulled me back in closer, pressing his body against mine. "I just want to be with you."

He lifted my slightly, putting my feet on top of his before walking over to sit with his back to a wall. When I moved to sit beside him, he stopped me, moving my legs to rest either side of his. I put our foreheads together. After what could have been forever, he put his nose to mine. Time seemed to stop, but it didn't matter. I was perfectly content to just sit with him.

The sound of the glowworms buzzing around us, going about their day ceased to exist as his moved once more, lightly pressing his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and relished in the thought of being perfectly content, perfectly happy. I sighed against his lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing I wouldn't be moving for a while.

Next word: Dance  
Pairing: Neji and TenTen

An: Hello all. I am very sorry for not updating in forever! Honestly I am! But I wrote this chapter and then when I was reading I found that I really hated it. It just wasn't a good story. So then I decided to rewrite it, but when I was halfway though I lost the will to do anything. I don't know why. I just didn't want to write, draw, take pictures (which is something I love very much). I didn't even want to read or going online. I just didn't want to do anything. I still find myself missing my muse, but I felt so bad that I hadn't updated that I struggled though it and hopefully this will be good. I hope to have the next chapter out really soon because I have been working on that one also. But it is only partially done so…. I don't know.

Anyway, enough about me; the next pairing is a Neji TenTen one, so I hope that you guys will like it.


	6. Dance: Neji and Tenten

Dance – Neji and TenTen

X^X

He got into his stance in front of me. I smirked and charged forward but he disappeared, showing up behind me. I swung my leg back, attempting to hit him, but he knew better than that. He grabbed my ankle and tossed me to the other side of the field. I powered chakra to my hands and caught a branch as I was flying by. Swinging on to it I dogged a roundhouse kick, using my Bo staff to knock his feet out from under him. He flipped and landed lightly on the ground, starting into his gentle fist as I threw weapon after weapon at him.

"Is that all you have TenTen?" His tone was mocking however I knew better; so did he for that matter. I hadn't even broken a sweat yet. I could dance likes this forever.

"Hardly; I'm just waiting for you to pose a challenge for me Hyuga." His eyes narrowed and I smirked, laughing now because I knew I just made it so I would lose for sure.

Xxx

I raised our joined hands up above my head as we walked through the crowd.

It was no surprise to him that I liked to dance. After all, if I was bored during a break or if a good song came on while I was walking through the store I would start dancing. Plus many people had seen me at clubs around town.

It shocked me however, that Neji liked to dance. The Hyuga clan wan not one for showing their crazy side.

But as me and the girls walked into the club, Neji was sitting in a secluded but surprisingly big booth with Lee and all the boys of the rookie nine. Even Shino and Sasuke were there.

I took a seat at the end of the table, in between the stoic Hyuga and Shikamaru. A round of sake and vodka had gone around the table when Shika whispered something very particular in my ear.

"I've seen you eyeing the dance floor."

It's true, the topics going around the table held little interest to me. I was in fact thinking of finding a willing dance partner; it wouldn't be hard and it would be more enjoyable then just sitting here. However it wasn't that which caught my attention.

"You should ask Neji. I've seen him dance here before, and in my opinion, he's not half bad."

I looked at him is disbelief before whispering back to him, "You're telling me Neji Hyuga likes to dance?" I laughed. "Well, I don't doubt that he can do a fair amount of ballroom tricks, but I don't fancy doing a waltz tonight."

He laughed, causing Sakura and Ino to look over at us suspiciously. I gave them a little wave before turning back to look at Shikamaru.

"Trust me; I don't think I've seen anything remotely elegant in this place; least of all from him."

Deciding that I would trust the IQ 200+ genius, I set my drink on the table and flipped one leg over the man in questions lap, efficiently straddling him.

I pressed my chest against his, ignoring his raised eyebrows. I whispered in his ear, "I heard you like to dance."

His mouth came so close I could feel it move against my ear. "Is this your strange way of saying you want to grind against me?"

I smirked, "I just wanted to dance, what you're thinking about is none of my concern. But just as I was going to go find a stranger, a little deer suggested you."

His head went from looking at me, to glancing sideways at Shikamaru.

Turning back to me, he grabbed my inner thigh and flipped me so I was standing on the outside of the booth. Taking my hand, he spun me before leading me to the dance floor.

Xxx

I glared at the tree I was pressed against. Neji had captured both my hands behind my back with one hand, and held a kunai to my neck with the other.

"Your little trick worked TenTen, I won. But the question is; why did you want me to win?"

I shoved back a little, causing him to press me harder into the tree. "How do you know you're just not better than me?"

His grip on my wrist tightened as I tested his strength. "Because, we both know that you weren't trying your hardest. You've beaten me before and I wouldn't let you get this bad. Your moves were sloppy at best. So again I ask you, why did you want me to win?"

I smirked, "I'll never answer, so you may as well let me go."

"I could just keep you pinned; I have nowhere I have to go. I could stay like this for hours."

One of his knees press my legs apart brushing my inner thigh; and making me gasp.

"Or maybe that's what you want. Do you liked being pinned TenTen?" He voice was suddenly deeper and I shivered as he pressed his chest to my back.

I could feel his breath on my ear and tilted my head back onto his shoulder subconsciously. "No, now I understand. I like being pinned by me. You like me forcing you to submit."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

I could practically hear him smirk. "Well then, I guess I was wrong, I'll just leave." And he moved away from me just a little, but with the full intention of walking away. Once his body wasn't touching mine, a moan of disappointment left my mouth.

He stepped forward again, pushing me back towards the tree. "So you do like it?" he whispered as he drug the kunai up my thigh, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough to make a shiver run up my spin.

"Well, should I move away?"

I shook my head slightly.

"So you do like it?"

I tried to even out my breathing, but he just pushed me closer to the tree, the kunai now drawing my shirt up my stomach.

"Well?"

I gasped as he moved the kunai up, under my shirt, almost cutting my bindings. "Yes." I whispered quietly, so quiet in fact that I could barely hear it; but I knew he could.

"What was that?"

I bit my lip as he took the kunai out of my shirt and raised it to my neck again.

"Yes."

"Louder."

"YES GODDAMIT! STOP HUMILIATING ME!" My forehead fell against the tree and I closed my eyes as he put the kunai away and took a step back.

Xxx

I quickly moved to lead him to my favorite spot on the floor. It was away from the speakers and the door, but is still crowded enough so that you felt like you were part of the fun. However it was quite; so you could actually talk to the person you were dancing with and nobody paid you any attention.

"So you wanted to dance because why? The talk of the latest medical advances weren't thrilling enough for you?" He spoke sarcastically into my ear.

"Oh please, they were boring you too and you know it."

He pushed my waist, spinning me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. "It was; but I have the manners and patience to endure it."

I laughed as I arched against him. "Patience: how long have you been trying to pound that virtue into me? You should know by now that I am just not a patient person."

He thrusted his hips towards mine, as I slowly raised my arms above his head, griping onto his hair.

"What do you know, you can dance." I laughed quietly.

He let his arms trace down my neck, over my breasts and down to rest on my hips before smugly replying, "Of course I can dance. I excel at everything don't you know?"

I waved my hips saying, "I have better aim then you do."

"True. I suppose that's the one thing you are better than me in."

"I could venture a guess that I am also better at walking in heels." He looked down at my feet seeing the six inch heels that were short for me, but looked scary for him.

"I agree."

I laughed. "I told you so."

His thumb drew little circles just above my waist where my shirt stopped. "You've been waiting to say that to me since we met haven't you?"

I gasped and rolled my head back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on my stomach. "Yes."

He rolled his hips in time with the music, forcing mine to do the same. The feeling of his body against mine was creating an electrifying sexual pull that I couldn't stop if I wanted to.

Xxx

"I'm not a masochist. And I don't like being strangled, or cut or burned or something. That's not…. I'm not…. I don't like pain."

I turned my head slightly to catch sight of him in my peripherals. He was looking straight at me; his gaze not wavering in the least.

"It's none of my-"

"NO!" I stopped him talking. I was at least going to explain. "No… don't…. you can't shrug this off."

I turned so my back was against the tree, my hands picking at the bark in nervousness.

"I… I don't want you to think bad of me, so please, let me explain."

My head fell back hitting the tree. "I… I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to be… put in danger or anything. When you asked me if I liked being pinned it was true."

I sigh. I hated having to explain. But then again, I did lead myself into this mess. I would have to deal with the consequences.

"I liked being tied up… that's all. It's just… I get more… aroused when I am tied up and forced to enduring the teasing given to me by my partner."

I looked up, finally meeting his eyes. I gasped when I saw him move closer to me; no trace of disgust in his eyes, just a slight smugness and laughter.

He pressed him body against mine, and coaxed my arms out from behind me. Taking them, he gave them each a kiss on the wrist before putting them above my head.

"I knew that. You didn't have to explain TenTen. I knew what I was asking about, and I knew what your answer meant. I'm just sorry to have made you embarrassed."

I was surprised, and more then not shocked. "But, then why did you move away, why did you-?"

He brought a hand down in front of my mouth. "Shh… you said I was humiliating you. I didn't want to do that. I… wasn't sure what you were thinking. I wasn't sure what you were thinking of me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

He brought his forehead to rest on mine.

"So you're not ashamed of me?"

My voice was timid and nothing like what it usually was, but I still held my eye to his. I would take what he thought of me at face value.

"Oh TenTen, you have so much to learn."

"What?"

He let a hand trace up and down my side, going over the curve of my breast and back down to my hip again.

"What you seem to be so ashamed of is actually a quite popular trick. One I myself have used on people of the female variety before."

His voice suddenly got deeper and his body pressed even tighter against mine.

Whispering in my ear he made me grow hot, "One I would use on you if you would let me."

I gasped; never expecting Neji to be this forward or this open. True, he spoke more to me than anyone, but never about topics such as sex, and never about the prospect of being together. My mind raced with the buried love I had for him as a teen. I had given up hope of us being together, based on many things.

But now it seemed that Neji was returning my feelings, at least in the way of lust.

"What, you would have me? Right here, on this tree?"

He smirked, "I would, but I much prefer my warm, soft mattress."

He bit my neck, causing me to gasp and arch my back.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

Next Word: Flame  
Next Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura

AN: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while; which I tend to say every time so I really am just updating like normal. But I do wish to update faster, and I understand that I promised to get this one out earlier but... I didn't. That's all I can say. I didn't because my life is busy. I've got school work, homework, and have to keep my room clean (which is a harder job then it sounds), I also have a social life and don't always have the time or energy to work on writing.

I hope you guys liked this drabble. It came out... hornier then I expected. I honestly was just going to write a nice story comparing their sparing dance and them actually dancing and it turned out NOT AT ALL like I imagined. But I still like it. I had hoped to make it long, and it is longer than any of my other drabbles, but I feel like it's better to end the story when it should end and not drag it out making it horrible.

I hope you guys are happy and healthy and if you're like me and getting a spring break, have an awesome one.

Love Dotty


End file.
